Past Life Chronicles
by Xafiron
Summary: The life and hardships of a very Different Lita and Hotaru from the original story
1. The beginning of it all

It is an undesirable place if most people were to step a foot in it. Dark, the hallways lit only by torches, some have no light at all, and creatures lurk in those shadows. Children run around drunken, or fighting each other, testing their strength, or both, their parents not much different. Aging is strange there as well. If one were to meet a child in there and come back in a month, they would be met with a teenager most likely. No, these people aren't anything like humans. I'd say they look like them, and have the same kind of drives, like sex, but, beyond that, they were just different.  
  
These people want power, they want strength and the satisfaction of beating their fellow companions in a rough sparr. Brothers and sisters, husbands and wives, friends alike all test each other's strength.  
  
Some have more malicious motives, like rape, and torture, and homicide. To better explain this place, it is important to explain the class system. There are the lowest of the low, the peasants, so to speak, living like animals to say the best, drinking, having sex, prostituting their bodies, raping, all that good stuff. The next up are old guards or secondhand family to the royals of the planets that were once inhabited. This is most likely cousins and door guards, and escorts, and all those kind of people. Ever higher are close family and knights to the royals. Some of these, depending on their roll, could be in the highest class. This highest class is the royals themselves, their companions, their guardians, and, as mentioned, a few others.  
  
The reason for explaining all of this is to show who people are, and why certain things are like they are. You see, I am one of the royals. If the other royals, besides my companion Hotaru cared enough anymore, they might be important in this story, but they left a long time ago. I guess they had had enough. You really have to be serious if you plan on staying in this life. It's hard sometimes, and it sounds like why would anybody want to do it if you have to be so serious about it. Well, you'd think that......but, after a while, your life wouldn't seem right without it, and I guess that's the point, you know, the way that those who gave me this destiny keep me here. It's hard sometimes, to be me, and deal with this on top of my teenager life, but it happens, and I deal anyway.  
  
I've been through a lot already, after almost six years of the stuff, so you see why I am not going to sit here and explain everything. You'll catch on, anyway.  
  
At this particular point, I can say I have just had the most interesting experience yet. But they never do get less crazy. With this life, just when you think it cant get any crazier, it does, when you cant think of anything worse that could happen, lo and behold something worse happens. It's like a staircase, and the ones testing us want to see how much we can take, but at least it's gradual.  
  
Hotaru and I have spent many a night up until the early hours of the morning on the phone because we're having some battle. This one was especially draining. Now, I am Wiccan, and we don't believe in things like God, Satan, heaven and hell. We believe in higher powers, and punishment in the form of bad reincarnates, but none of that stuff. So, you can imagine how I am left standing and blinking when I have just dealt with a "darker power" shall I say. And something very close to a fallen angel, or "Lucifer" as the Christians call it. Now I hate just about everything about Christianity, but this was pretty close on the mark.....well, only the concept, but not any farther than that, because it is a lot different than what they think. It is a being, but it finds the evil inside you and forces you to face yourself, which people really cant handle.  
  
Nobody likes to look at their faults, not excluding me, but this thing forces you to. We got away from it this time with a few emotional wounds, but it isn't done with us yet. It's always been there, and it isn't leaving. For now, I think, it will leave us be, sit back, and watch us deal with our "normal" enemies.  
  
Hotaru and I were a little bit shaken from that whole thing. I had an emotional breakthrough, or more like breakdown, after her Guardian, Ari, bluntly told me how terrible a person I am. It isn't nice to hear somebody say it, and she did so very harshly. We were both having a bit of an evil buzz from the Ultimate Darkness, so I'd like to say we both snapped each other out of it. Hotaru beat it on her own, but shes just like that, shes so strong inside, and she knows how to look for the tiniest bit of light in a world full of darkness; its something most people cant do. She's always been different from other people......just something about her......it's different.....you'll see.  
  
Hotaru and I like to go out for coffee at a Starbucks in out local bookstore. It was a Sunday, and we were sitting in our usual spot. I looked up from my cup at her.  
  
"So, how is everything in the Negaverse? I asked her. I have to ask her because she has way better contact than I do.  
  
"It's fine" She answered, swirling her cup around a little in her hand. "They're back, though."  
  
I frowned. Our enemy that we managed to get rid of for more than a month, as opposed to a week is finally back. We had been expecting them back much sooner, actually, so it was nice, but it was back to business as usual.  
  
They dont bother me as much as they bother Hotaru. Man do they torture that girl. They rape her, and threaten people she cares about, and hurt them too. They are sick, but we've had enimies that do that kind of stuff for a while.  
  
"Dammit, I guess we got lucky having this extra time, but this isnt good." She complied with a soft "mmm" and continued swirling her cup. "I mean, they really arent going to be happy that you managed this one, and with all the free time you have now...." I stopped in the middle of my sentence. She knew what I meant.  
  
Hotaru is a very smart, and very studious person.. She took three AP's this year, and was just swamped. Since AP's end before school does for us, all those periods that used to be AP's are free and we can do whatever we want with them. So we go home early. See, before she didn't have time for anything.....it even caused her boyfriend to break up with her, but it was good in that I was an excuse for her not to have the time for the enemies to come here and rape her, because they want to. The man, named James, already has once.  
  
Between this dimension and the Negaverse the only way for us to get there and them to get here, is through possession of the body. Of course, in there, we have our own bodies because of our past lives as the royals, but nobody in there has one out here. That means they use ours. We'll let them if they're our friends, and family and lovers and such, but we don't like the enemies coming here. They don't really care, though, they'll come anyway. And, yes, that's how she was raped, if you were wondering: the man was in MY body. Ick.  
  
She looked up at me. "I know...."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"They know you have the time.......and if they threaten you....dammit....this is really bad"  
  
"yes....." she gave a little laugh "All this free time is bittersweet, its kind of funny if you think about it."  
  
"If you say so....but, seriously, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"Looks like we're screwed." I sighed  
  
"We'll figure out something...."  
  
"I hope so...."  
  
I am definitely worried about what might happen now.....they always get us in those tight situations where there's really nothing you can do, and it will just happen. That's what happened the first time she got raped; there was just no way around it, and all they had to do was threaten somebody that she cared about, and it was all over. Hotaru is like that......she'll do absolutely anything for other people no matter what, and this is no different. 


	2. Preparing

Well, on the ride home from the coffee shop, we were sitting there very quietly. I've been thinking about what to do about the enemies. I haven't quite explained them either.....its kind of confusing. James is a guy that we think, in our past lives was obsessed with Hotaru, and, so, he must have tried something and been severely punished by the royal family of Saturn. We think it has to be somewhere along those lines since he likes to torture Hotaru so much now. So, basically what happened, since I mentioned he had a partner , is......well, less than a year ago, I cant quite remember when, he decided he wanted a child, for power more or less, and maybe a companion as well.  
  
He's raped her many times in there, don't be fooled, just not out here, so have I......I've been raped by many women.......no men thank god, but quite a few women. It is not a good experience.....but it seems like all people want to do in there these days is rape others. So, he raped her as many times as it was necessary to get a child, although he still would have even if he wasn't trying to get a kid, and he does. He got what he wanted, anyway....and as soon as the child was old enough that she wouldn't die without a mother's care......pretty young......he snatched her away from Hotaru. Her name is Amber, and I shudder at the name.  
  
I think he was a bit impatient with the growing process of the child even though it is relatively fast, because he decided to grab the older Amber from the future to be his companion, while still torturing the little one.. That is how he made the future one such a bitch: tortured the hell out of her since she was a little kid. Luckily, the younger Amber came to lie in our grasp,, but we still have to deal with the other one.  
  
It is one thing to snap a child out of it.......but not after she's all grown up, and the damage is irreversible. Amber is.....ugh.....such a bitch....and, if you wanted to know, one of the women I've been raped by. Only once., I believe, but, ugh, I hate her. I have a little more sympathy for her than her father,though, because he made her that way.....she didn't really have a choice.  
  
So, that's the story of our two "lovely" enemies. They all have stories somewhat like that......it's sad to see how much life can fuck somebody up..  
  
Anyway, so I decided to make a proposition to her.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I've got an idea about what to do about James and Amber."  
  
"What?"  
  
"See, you can't take it, Hotaru, you really can't.......I mean....it's been.....how long since he raped you, at least a like, three months, and you still aren't quite alright from it."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"No, it isn't," I said kind of forcefully. Sometimes you had to be forceful with Hotaru because she just doesn't care about herself very much. Take a normal situation, and she'll feel bad for anybody else in it, but not herself. It bothers me sometimes. She's great, she really is.....and she thinks nothing of herself. I guess it's the balance.......you can't have everything. "It isn't okay, Hotaru, you can't take it. So, listen, I can."  
  
I do not want to get raped as much as the next person, but, she is my best friend, and, honestly, we might be the same while we're being raped, and right afterwards, but in the way of long term stuff, I can recover a lot better than she can.  
  
Her voice sounded a little shaky, you could tell she didn't like the idea. "No, no, Lita."  
  
"Yes, Hotaru, I can take it."  
  
"No, I can't let you do that."  
  
"Hotaru, I'll be okay, but you.....you are still recovering from last time!"  
  
"No, Lita,. I can't let you do that, I couldn't take it."  
  
"Hotaru, I'd be alright, I can take it a lot better than you."  
  
Her voice sounded even more emotional now. "No, I can't.....besides, they wouldn't want you."  
  
"I'm going to, they'll do it if I offer, it's rape, they'll take it."  
  
"Yeah, if you're so intent on it, and are offering it so freely they will. But, you don't get it......they'll have their way with you, and then do you know what they will do? They with rape me too."  
  
"No., I'll think it over, I'll make a deal with them so they won't be able to hurt you" I said, making my voice sound very set on it.  
  
She sighed. "I really can't take this, I really can't talk about this right now. It's been very tough lately.....and I just don't feel right, and I can't take anything else, especially this.....I don't even want to think about that happening to you."  
  
"I can take it" I said again with conviction.  
  
"Listen, Lita, I'll try to think of something else, some other alternative, and, we will deal with it when it comes, but, for now, can we please not talk about it?"  
  
"Alright" I said, slumping back into my seat.  
  
We turned onto my street, and made our way to my house. We usually sit in her car in my driveway and talk for a while after we go someplace, but today she had to run somewhere, so, we said our goodbyes, and I went into the house.  
  
It was around four, and my mom was starting up dinner. My dad was out playing gold of something, I don't know, he's so obsessed with that damn sport that I hate it now.  
  
I grabbed some of my leftovers from the other day from the fridge, poured it on a plate, mixed it up at bit, and shoved it in the microwave. I don't eat with my family, I am a vegetarian., and hey aren't. Occasionally our dinners cross paths and she'll make some for me, but, usually I'm on my own. My dad's on some diet, anyway, so he usually cooks for himself. We all kind of cook for ourselves.  
  
My mom looked up from her cooking. "Hi, Lita, how was coffee?"  
  
"Fine" I said half-assedly. I don't really like talking to my mom much,. We don't really see eye to eye, and she doesn't really know me very well. All the Negaverse stuff, it's not like I can tell her that stuff, or off to the nut house I'd go. Sometimes I'm in the mood to talk to her, but today wasn't one of them.  
  
The microwave beeped, and I grabbed my dinner and some chopsticks and headed upstairs. I eat upstairs......I see no point at sitting at the table when no one's there, or sitting talking to my mom. I entered my room and did the usual routine. I took off my shirt and pants, and replaced them with pajama pants and a t-shirt. I like to wear that stuff in the evening and stuff, but I like to sleep naked. I grabbed a pillow, put it on the floor, plopped down on it, and grabbed the remote. I watch TV A LOT. I swear I can sit there and recite every damn commercial there is. I've done it before too.  
  
I watched TV and ate my dinner, but, what was really on my mind was James and Amber. They are going to be back soon, I can feel it, and, I was a bit uneasy with losing my virginity and all to that bitch Amber. You see, part of the deal if they threaten rape you is you can't struggle and you let them tie you up. That means they can do whatever the HELL they want to you. Not a comforting thought......but I'd do it for Hotaru, she deserved that. 


End file.
